


Lotus.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Acolyte Pema, Angst, Establishing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual relationship, F/M, First Meeting, Pining, Tenzin/ Lin Break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: The establishment of the Air Acolytes has entranced Pema and more than that, a certain airbender hasEnjoy.





	1. Air Acolytes

**Author's Note:**

> The establishment of the Air Acolytes has entranced Pema and more than that, a certain airbender has
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they meet and all Tenzin can do is feel pulled to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

She was standing alone in her room after finishing writing out her packing list and thoroughly explaining to her parents why **this** was the path she had chosen. She couldn’t count how many times she told them they couldn’t change her mind like they had tried so many times before. But as she was packing up all the items she had chosen to bring with her in a small box on her bed she felt heaviness in her heart. The rest of her belongings were to be stored in boxes in the attic since, as she was told, one cannot join the Air Acolytes and continue to have a profuse number of material belongings. She took a deep breath and re-examined the items she wanted to keep with her, items that would soften the blow ofleaving everything she had ever known. There, tucked neatly in the box was a photo of her family from the last birthday celebration they had shared, a small locket her grandmother had given her when she had first confided in her that she wanted to leave the big city to live on Air Temple Island and finally the flyer from the Air Nomad exhibition she had attended months ago that was given to her by a young man, _Tenzin_. 

The butterflies in her stomach came back suddenly and she pursed her lips.

‘Stop it Pema.’

It was absolutely insane to think that a man like that, soft eyes, a warm smile. Someone whose parents were two of the greatest and most famous benders in the world; one of them being the Avatar for crying out loud, and who happened to be dating the toughest police officer she had ever laid her eyes on, would even _consider_ some silly non-bender. She shook her head at herself and continued to put her belongings in boxes to distract herself from replaying the moment she met him in her head but it wasn’t really helping.

“Pema the doors are opening!”  

She turned her head at the call of friends; they had been standing in line all morning waiting for the doors of the museum to open. Republic City was hosting an exhibition to highlight the importance of continuing Air Nomad culture and inviting everyone to see what the nation was like over one hundred years ago. Avatar Aang and his youngest son were the only air benders in the world so Pema could see why it would be so important to them to bring benders and non-benders alike to share their long lost culture.

The line began to move and as she began to climb the steps she could see a man covered head to toe in blue tattoos standing in traditional air nomad clothing greeting people upon entry. He was very tall and had this beautiful bright smile that made her stomach lurch forward. The closer she got to him the faster her heart raced, she had never felt like this before and really didn’t know what to do. 

When she reached him at the top whatever he said to her went in one ear and out the other, she was too busy staring at him to realize that he had handed her a pamphlet and she had been shuffled inside. When she entered the grand entrance of the building she was blown away by the beauty of it all. Everywhere she looked was an ancient painting or piece of scripture that highlighted many different aspects of life as an Air Nomad, she stood right in the center of it all and just breathed it in.

“It’s quite beautiful don’t you think?”

She turned to see a young brunette woman in water tribe regalia looking up at the painting of the Eastern Air Temple she had just been so intently staring at.

“Yes the ingenuity and creativity of the Air nomads is unbelievable, I would love to visit the temples someday,” she turned to face the water bender beside her and stuck out her hand, “My name is Pema, it’s nice to meet you.”

The woman grabbed Pema’s hand and heartily shook it, “Likewise Pema, the name’s Kya.”

As soon as her name left her lips Pema’s mouth dropped, “You mean like the Avatar’s daughter Kya?” 

The young woman simply laughed and nodded her head, “I’m surprised you know my name, most people only really care for Tenzin, first true airbender to be born in a century and all that mumbo jumbo. I guess it helps looking like a carbon copy of my mother though, huh?” Kya swayed her head in the direction of her parents.

Pema had been too busy gawking at the paintings above them to notice the Avatar standing a few feet away deep in discussion with his wife and a few other worldly officials.

Pema had never seen the Avatar in person before but he looked much more normal than she had anticipated. He was wearing an outfit identical to the one she had seen on Tenzin but he was much taller and had a beard. His arm was extended behind his wife, whose head just reached the top of his shoulder, and his hand seemed to be absent mindedly playing with her dark brown hair which cascaded beautifully down to her back to her waist. Katara similarly had her arm wrapped around her husband’s waist and whenever she laughed she seemed to place her other hand on Aang’s chest and wholeheartedly smile up at him.

“They look so in love,” Pema was still looking intently at the couple when Kya let out a chuckle, “Oh yeah, the honeymoon stage never ended for them.”

Pema spent the afternoon walking around the museum with Kya, she was filled with information about the Air Temples and Pema learned quite a lot about her time at the Southern and Northern water tribes learning, as her mother did, healing techniques. 

As early as Pema could remember she had never been away from Republic City, there were her few trips to the earth kingdom with her elementary classes but nothing compared to what Kya had had the opportunity to do. Kya was in the middle of describing the difference between how airbenders practiced healing and waterbenders did when someone called out to her.

“Kya, mother has asked me to come get you, don’t ask me why, I didn’t ask.”

When Pema turned she saw the young airbender who had handed her the pamphlet scooting towards them on a bubble of air. As he approached he jumped off and reached out his hand, “Hi, I’m Tenzin, nice to meet you.” 

Kya rolled her eyes at her brother, “No need to show off Tenzin,” then Kya turned towards me, “I’ll come back when I’m done with whatever my mom needs, I’m sure Tenzin would love to chat your ear off about the exhibition wouldn’t you little brother?”

Tenzin’s cheeks went slightly red with Kya’s teasing and she walked away before he could open his mouth.

 

_**To be continued ...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162942927262/lotus


	2. Green Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pema's journey on Air Temple Island begins, Tenzin can't seem to focus and he hates himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

When his mother had sent him to find Kya he didn’t anticipate that she would be with someone let alone that same girl with the big green eyes from the line up outside. And yet, there she was again looking at him less with the usual star-struck gaze he normally has to deal with and more so with warmth. It made his insides tumble together and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

When Kya left the two of them he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and do as his father had instructed, _help people see that we need Acolytes to learn the culture and keep it progressing_.

“So what did you say your name was?”

The young woman let out a small laugh, “I didn’t, but its Pema.”

Tenzin awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his bald head and blushed, “Oh right, sorry. So, ugh, do you like the exhibition?”

 _What is wrong with me_ , he thought to himself, _she’s just a regular girl from the city and yet she’s got me completely tongue tied and nervous_.

“Yes I do, your culture has the most amazing architecture and the most beautifully worded philosophy. I have read about it before but to see through the eyes of your father, to actually know what it was like to actively live is something I could only dream up. Something I couldn't even dream up! I mean to think that he was alive when the air nation was an active member in leading the world and he’s still here now to share with us what Fire Lord Sozin tried to take is quite humbling to be honest with you,” suddenly the young woman looked down and blushed, “Sorry, I ramble sometimes, stop me whenever you would like.”

While she was talking so passionately about his culture Tenzin couldn’t help but stare.

This woman wasn’t even an airbender and yet she had such respect for his people and the work his father had put in to ensure that the Air Nation still existed as one of the four nations. Her eyes were so bright and she spoke with such eloquence that he couldn’t take his eyes away. Couldn't stop the smile quirking at his lips of the way his palms began to sweat. When she suddenly apologized Tenzin wanted abruptly to stop her right there and tell her to continue, tell her he could listen to her talk about that forever but he didn’t. Instead he smiled and said, “Have you ever thought about being an Acolyte on the island?” 

The woman furrowed her brows and looked downwards, “Oh I wouldn’t make a good Acolyte, I mean I’ve.. I’ve never been anywhere or seen anything; I’ve never even left the city. I don’t know if I would ever be much of an asset…”

He instinctively put his hand on her upper arm, “Pema you would make an incredible Acolyte,” he spoke without even thinking and when he finished Kya was standing behind them coughing to make her presence known.

The moment his hand touched her upper arm the butterflies in her stomach starting wildly flapping their wings all at once. The moment the compliment left his lips she could tell he hadn’t meant to say it out loud but the fact that he did had her heart racing, he was so kindhearted and friendly and sweet. He had been listening to her ramble on about his own nation but he never stopped her or tapped his foot impatiently, he just listened so intently to her that she hardly noticed how long she had been going on for.

Unfortunately when Kya returned Tenzin hastily removed his hand and scurried away with a faint smile and a hurried goodbye, he seemed eager to get as far away from that scenario as he could.

“Good thing Lin’s working today; she would have verbally, and probably physically, ripped his head off. She’s quite the woman if you ask me but total opposite of Tenzin the pacifist over there,” Kya had her arms crossed and was chuckling throughout her words leaving Pema confused.

“Lin as in the Chief of polices daughter, Lin? Why would she do such a thing?”

As the words left her mouth she didn’t even need Kya’s response to understand why he had left so quickly.

He was already taken and by a Beifong no less, when she saw him for the first time she knew that of course she didn’t have a chance but after talking with him  _hope_  crawled into her chest.

And now, well now she knew that telling her parents that she had made the decision to become an acolyte might not be the hardest part of this whole process.

 

* * *

 

As she taped the last box closed she looked around her room because it was finally hitting her that she was leaving behind everything she knew to go learn about the culture that had enthralled her as a child. The excitement bubbling inside her chest was enough to let her know that this was the right decision; she had finally found the path that would lead her to a bright future and she wasn’t going to let anything stop it, especially not Tenzin. She had only met him one time so she knew that it was nothing more than a faint crush on a big celebrity, the newest airbender in a generation had captured the hearts of millions so it couldn’t be anything special, at least that’s what she kept reminding herself every time those butterflies came back.

Before she knew it she was being hoisted onto the back of an air bison at the meeting point for the future acolytes and waving down at her parents who were shouting things like;

“Remember to be safe”

“Keep focused on your studies”

“We love you our little lotus flower”

She smiled down at them allowing that chapter of her life at home with them to close and held tightly onto her tiny little box of belongings, she was _definitely_ ready for this, _most likely_ , _probably_ ...

Appa and Oogie began their descent onto the island and Tenzin couldn’t help but feel complete joy.

His father had told him that the thanks to the exhibition they had received just enough letters of acceptance to their invitation to send at least ten acolytes to each of the four temples and Tenzin couldn’t wait to meet the ten people he would have the opportunity to work with while his father focused on the rest of his responsibilities. 

The closer the bison got the more intently Tenzin stared at each of his new pupils but his eyes stopped when they noticed the dark haired, pale woman from the exhibition that had occurred months ago. She had the same look on her face that she had had when she was talking about the air nation with him, the face he hadn’t been able to get out of his head in the days since. Her eyes seemed to be hungrily absorbing every aspect of the temple his father had built. He was trying his hardest not to completely focus on her as the bison landed and went immediately to greet everyone.

After they had managed to get everyone off the bison in one piece, Aang took his place in front of them and began explaining what their new journey would entail. Tenzin joined his father who was standing in front of everyone and he knew he should have been focusing on listening in order to set an example but every time he tried his eyes wandered back over to Pema who had let her hair down instead of keeping it up in the bun it had been. She was wearing her new acolyte robes and the gold and red made the green of her eyes look even more magnificent than they had looked before.

 

_This is wrong Tenzin._

 

_What about Lin Tenzin?_

 

And then her eyes caught his, a soft smile on the light pink of her lips.

 

_What are you doing to me?_

 

Suddenly he felt his father’s hand heavy on his shoulder and snapped his focus back to where it should have been the whole time, “Now Master Tenzin will take over will take you up to the temple and show you your rooms and where you can place the keepsakes you have brought with you. Afterwards lunch will be provided and the training will begin. Unfortunately I am needed elsewhere but my family as well as the other acolytes will be here for anything that you need.”

As his father ascended on Appa Tenzin began instructing the new acolytes, “Welcome to your new home, I know you will all come to love the temple just as much as I do. To begin everyone please follow me and I will take you on a tour, along the way I will bring you to your rooms and you may leave the mementos you have brought inside.”

 

 

**  
_To be continued ..._  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162978045997/lotus-ii


	3. Harder Than She Knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema knew it would be hard, knew that her heart was tumbling down a spiral she had never wanted it to, but here she was and she wasn't going to let it crumble her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

As Pema feared she would be she was the last to be led to her room which meant alone time with Tenzin.

“I’m really glad you decided to become an acolyte Pema, I know you will learn much here.”

They were walking side by side and she had the box clutched to her chest, she figured if she held it there tight enough maybe he wouldn’t hear the heavy beating of her heart.

As they walked Tenzin told her about his plans with them for the upcoming weeks and when we finally got to her door he smiled, “You know, you got really lucky with this room, it has my favourite view of the whole island.”

As they stepped inside Pema noticed a single bed lying very closely to the floor next to a small table with a lantern across from a larger table with a washing basin under two large canvases covering the window. As Tenzin led her inside the room he went straight to the window and opened it for her to look out. 

The view was indescribably beautiful so she could see why it was his favourite spot; there was a ledge underneath just large enough where one could sit and stare across the water at the sun setting perfectly behind the skyline of the city. The statue that was being built in order to honour Avatar Aang looked incredible against the golden background, “You are very lucky to have lived here your whole life Master Tenzin, it is very beautiful.”

 _Those eyes_ , he couldn’t stop staring at those big emerald eyes.

Sure the view was amazing but showing it to Pema, this beautiful young woman who had the most awestruck look on her face was a view he had never seen before, it was way more amazing.

Lin had never shared his passion for the natural world, for air nomad culture or the air nomad life in general.

She was tough and had a thirst for justice that he knew would never be quenched so it was nice to stand still with someone who really shared his ideals.

When he came out of his head he realized he was staring at Pema still and she was looking back at him with her eyebrows raised. He shook his head, wiped his eyes and stood up straight.

“Sorry, ugh, I’ll just leave you to un-unpack your items and rest and then I’ll come or someone will come get you for dinner, okay, good, bye,” Tenzin stumbled back out of her room and into the hall.

He shut the door behind him and sighed, _why do get so easily lost around her_ , he thought to himself since he was usually so good at maintaining his focus and demeanor.

Just not with Pema. 

Maybe it was because he never had someone like that, his parents were usually busy and he was the only other airbender around.

The other already trained acolytes were nice but they treated him like they treated his father rather than just treating him like a normal twenty year old man.

* * *

 

As the weeks flew on Tenzin could feel Pema in the room just by the way his stomach clenched.

Their conversations were enthralling and she seemed so intrigued by the stories he told her about swimming with elephant koi and flying on air bison.

Lin hadn't.

Maybe in the beginning but now, now it was hard.

Lin visited Air Temple Island only once every couple weeks, her job was keeping her insanely busy but she was making the effort.

Every time she did come Tenzin would give them some time to themselves for extra mediation or study and whenever he did Pema would always accidentally choose to study or meditate in an area Lin and Tenzin had already occupied.

“I am so sorry, please go back to whatever you were doing I’ll just find another area to study,” it was like she had the statement practically memorized. It was easy, she would mindlessly recite the same thing and then leave. She took it as a sign that she could definitely handle seeing them together; as a sign that would convince her again and again that it was a measly little crush.

However, spending all her time studying alone with Tenzin made her fall even harder. S

he was learning so much about him and his family, he was so full of knowledge and he loved to talk to her about it but even more important he wanted to learn about her. She didn’t know what to do, _how do you avoid your crush when he’s your teacher and you’re living in his home_ , it was an impossible scenario. Thankfully all Lin and Tenzin ever did when she saw them was talk, it couldn’t be that hard to bury her feelings for him, right?

Unfortunately for her though, the fourth time Lin came around Pema thought she would slink off to the Western side of the temple and get a little meditation in. She thought it would be easier if she focused her mind on her breathing for a few hours instead of Tenzin like it usually did. But like usual she accidentally interrupted Lin and Tenzin sharing an intimate moment.

She opened the door to the sunroom and there they were, Tenzin’s arms were wrapped around her waist, Lin’s hands wrapped behind his head and they were in a deep kiss when suddenly Pema yelped.

She slammed the door in a panic, yelled her apology and sprinted to her room.

When she finally got in and had safely locked the door she sat down and buried her face in her knees. 

That was exactly when she knew it wasn’t just a crush, she was definitely in love with Tenzin and he was definitely not in love with her.

She had never let her mind go that far to assume that as boyfriend and girlfriend of course they kissed, maybe even more than that, but the thought shook her to her core so she always pushed it out of her mind as fast as it came.

 _‘I’m such an idiot_ ,’ Pema thought to herself, ‘ _I let myself get all wound up in this fantasy and reality was smacking me in the face, warning me to stop it before I got hurt. I should have known better._ ’

She got up off the floor and opened the window, looking out at the skyline really helped her clear her mind and that’s when she decided that anytime Lin came to visit it would be safest for her heart if she locked herself in her room to study or meditate. No chance of running into that kind of problem again.

It worked for a little while but then Lin would leave and she would have to see Tenzin, work with Tenzin, be completely alone with Tenzin and it drove her her heart further into her chest. A wedge she couldn't remove, a collapsed lung she couldn't repair.

“Pema are you even listening to me? What’s going on with you lately, you’re completely out of it!” Tenzin huffed and slammed the book he had been reading out of shut.

They were sitting alone in the Eastern library; early on in her training he took her to this spot, told her it was his favourite because it was quiet, secluded and had all the books you could ever need.

At first Pema thought it was kind of sweet that he shared things like this with her but now every time she was with him all she could see was his gripping Lin’s back and his lips … the thought alone made her shudder.

She snapped out of the thought when she heard him yell.

“I’m sorry what? Did you ask me something?”

“Yeah I did about four times, what’s going on with you? Is this about the sunroom? I know we never really talked about it but if you . . .”

Pema stopped him right there when she stood up, “Please do not.”

“What do you mean do not?” Tenzin looked more confused than she had ever seen him as he stood up following her, she had been trying to leave the room because everything inside her was screaming that this was a bad scenario to be in because she was going to say something and ruin their friendship.

He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away and pulled her back.

Standing with him this close to her, being able to hear his heart beating and his shallow breathing she just couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t watch as the man she loved loving someone else and not knowing.

“Tenzin I’m in love with you.”

As soon as the words left her mouth Tenzin stumbled back, “What?”

She looked into his grey eyes and grabbed his hands into hers, “You need to know this before we can go on being friends and I need you to know this so that I know being with Lin instead of being with me is your choice and I can move on,” she let out a huge breath of air.

It was like a massive weight was off her shoulders and she felt nothing but freedom.

“The moment I saw you standing on those steps at the exhibition I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You gave me the courage to come here and follow a dream I had always had and working with you has been incredible. I thought what I felt for you at the exhibition was nothing more than a silly city girl crushing on a huge celebrity but the more time we spend together the more I realize that my feelings for you are real. I want to be with you Tenzin and I need you to know that now because I can’t keep watching you with Lin knowing that you feel the same for me as I do for you.”

Pema stepped back, closed her eyes and took a breath, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable but I’m not sorry that I told you,” she left the airbender speechless in the library. S

he knew he needed time to think and she definitely needed time to catch her breath, admitting you love someone is a lot more exhausting than you could ever know.

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163093179247/lotus-iii


	4. This is Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin has to make a decision and he knows, he absolutely knows what its going to be. But that doesn't make it any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

It had been months now since she first arrived on Air Temple Island, everything was going okay, her talk with Tenzin had left everything kind of awkward but he had finally given everyone some time off to explore the temple.

Pema took this opportunity to be alone and decided today would be a good day to go wondering the grounds; she loved the temple but after spending weeks locked up in there she thought it would be nice to go into the forest that surrounded the area and enjoy the beautiful sunshine that was out today. 

She found a small area overlooking the surrounding water and sat down to enjoy her break but her brief moment of peace was ended by abrupt and aggressive shouting. She got up and walked towards the noise, it was Tenzin and Lin standing in a secluded area shaded completely by trees, before she could turn back and walk away to offer privacy she heard her name.

“Pema has nothing to do with this Lin, we’ve been drifting apart for a long time now you have to have seen it! Ever since you joined the police force . . .”

“Oh what now it’s my fault right?!” Lin was shouting at Tenzin and had turned her back to him.

“No of course it’s not your fault, what I meant was that you have all these aspirations to be chief of police when your mom retires and you need to focus all your energy on it. We both have such big goals that go two completely different directions you must see that.”

Tenzin was looking intently at Lin who had her back to him, her arms were crossed and her hands were curled into tight fists.

“If you do have feelings for her,” she turned around to look Tenzin in the eye, “you have to make sure she knows what she’s getting into with you.”

Tenzin furrowed his brow as if to ask her what she meant.

“Tenzin you are the first airbender in a generation, your father is the Avatar and when he dies you will not only have to take over his position as leader of the Air Nomad nation but continue building the nation,” Tenzin looked down as someone for the first time acknowledged his destiny aloud.

“You may not be the Avatar but your duty is to the four nations just as mine is to Republic City and bringing anyone into our life is not only stressful but dangerous,” Lin had placed her hand on his shoulder and instead of the usual straight mouthed look she smiled at him, “You are still my friend Tenzin.”

Tenzin pulled Lin into a hug, “I do care about you Lin, I know you will make a great Chief one day.”

Lin pulled back and huffed; she walked the opposite direction of where Pema was still standing and Tenzin watched her until he couldn’t see her any longer. He turned to head back to the temple and saw Pema standing there with her green eyes opened wide in surprise.

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I was worried when I heard yelling, I just came to see if everyone was okay, I’m sorry,” Pema mumbled all her words out at once and then turned to run back to the temple.

“Wait Pema it’s alright,” Tenzin zipped after her on his air bubble and got off when he had caught up to her seconds later.

When he had finally stopped her he asked, “Why are you running Pema, you did nothing wrong.”

He could see the wetness of Pema’s cheeks and the guilt ridden look in her beautiful green eyes.

She stuttered at first but then looked up at him, “I am sorry that I invaded your private moment with Lin.”

Tenzin laughed, “Actually I am kind of glad you were there, now I can thank you without awkwardly explaining the whole experience.”

“Why would you thank me,” Tenzin placed both his hands on her upper arms just like he had the first time they spoke.

“You’re the reason. You have shown me these past few weeks that as important as my duty to the air nation is and as much as I need someone who can take the stresses and dangers of my life, I want to love someone who is like me and sees the world the way I do. It’s not because of what you told me earlier, although of course that had a part, it’s more so because of what you’ve shown me. Lin and I are very different people, I have immense respect for that woman but I know now that I’m not **in** love with her.”

Pema took in all his words and could feel the butterflies winding up again, “Tenzin, I . . .”

Whatever she was going to say to him trailed away in her mind as Tenzin put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, he put one hand under her chin and looked into her eyes, “I think it’s only fair that I be honest with you now.”

The smile on Pema’s face was radiating, she didn’t know what else he was going to say but being wrapped in his arms was enough for her to know that he was choosing her.

“Those beautiful green eyes have had quite the hold on me since the moment I saw you in that line up, you’re spectacular Pema and I am honoured to have had the opportunity to get to know you these past few months. I think somewhere between meeting you and spending all that time together I fell in love too.”

The moment the words left his mouth Pema reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck and face. She pulled him down towards her and pressed her lips to his.

Everyone always says you feel fireworks when you kiss the love of your life but Pema knew it was so much more than that, kissing Tenzin settled the butterflies in her stomach because she knew that this was it, she had found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

When Pema pulled his face to hers he could only think one thing, ‘She’s it.’

 

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163133227652/lotus-iv


End file.
